LookoutCup!
Promotional poster for the original 1071 LookoutCup! ---- The LookoutCup! is a major universal martial arts Olympic and Tournament event held at The Lookout Stadium '''on Earth. It was created by The Lookout Crew as a fun organized event to recognize strength and individuality, in May 1071, and has been held and broadcast universally several times since, whenever the need calls. ---- LOOKOUTCUPS: *LookoutCup! 1071' (held May 1071 in RP, July/August 2014 in rl) -- WINNER = Decaun Equino *[[LookoutCup! 1105|'LookoutCup! 1105']]' (held June 1105 in RP, July 2015 in rl) -- WINNER = Kuzon IV *LookoutCup! 1500' (held July 1500 in RP, July 2016 in rl) -- WINNER = Leohart The idea was originally conceived in February of 1071 by Kuzon Jr., Mayor of Supreme City (later King of Earth). He figured there was no major sporting or martial art event on Earth that was worldwide and international, especially for the Lookout Crew (his father was co-founder). He wanted to show and have humans recognize the specialty and history of Martial Arts, and a large-scale sporting event, as well as recognize the Lookout Crew. So, he developed the idea with his board of a large event. They discussed where, how and when. By April 1071, the idea was solid in stone and so they began construction. They used the old Dirtbagger Stadium, which was an old once-famous Baseball stadium in North City, which was about to be destroyed. They renovated it quickly, adding brand new seats, a green/white coloring, many other stadiums within it, and much more, until it looked like new. They then scheduled and organized the first LookoutCup for May of 1071. Stadium Originally, there were 1 million seats in the LCup stadium. However, after the 1071 LookoutCup it was discovered this was not nearly enough for a universal crowd. By the time of the 1105 LookoutCup, the entire stadium was refurbished and revised to better fit a crowd. There are approximately 200 rows of seats on each side, going upward, and there are 2 million seats on each row. So there are '''400 million seats'. There are also standing grounds for people who didn't pay for seats. The bleachers are covered with a large, thick, strong bulletproof plastic/glass shield. It is almost like it isn't there. The tournament area has many layers. It is covered in a large, eco-styled air-recycled area. It is ran efficiently. The Cup is not held at night time, so there are no lights. There are dozens of individual activities within the LookoutCup. Not only martial arts, but some sporting. Within the LookoutCup, head masters of the Lookout Crew (chosen) are those who judge the entire event. There are several rounds (depending on how many challengers in the tournament). Events The Cup mainly focuses on sports, strategic gaming, war-like gaming, fighting and even cooking ancient cuisine (judged by LC). The Main Tournament is held at the end. It is very diverse and accepting of many cultures. * Soccer * Football * Basketball * Hockey * Swimming * Magic card games * Eating contests * Chess contests * Cooking contests * Many more Winner Awards LookoutCup tournament winners are awarded many things. Many medals, honorary LCup Trophy, 100 billion Zeni (money), their own personal supergalaxy, a gift card, and overall, universal respect. Before the Cup actually starts (around 12pm), there is a breakfast Bar held and other things held people attending the Cup. The athletes participating in the Cup are in private sanctums within the stadium and shower and have select Hotel rooms and flights to the Stadium (which are NOT paid for by the event, it is on the participant). During this time, you are not allowed to associate with the Participant unless you are allowed to (that means autographs, interviews). During the Cup, bathrooms and other commons are within the Stadium. After the Cup, there is a huge cookout and Tent event. Food is free if you already paid to attend the event. The World Champion winner gets the first bites and gets select cuisine. There is a large Pool party and party that night. After the last night, the Stadium begins closing and the parking lot is locked for another event, and the Cup is completely over. You can get autographs and such at this time. Injuries are common in the Cup. Killing however is strictly prohibited with serious consequences. A running gag in the Cup, is after every match, the people in the audience who were cheering for the one who lost, begin shooting at the other side and huge attacks and shootings happen and thousands of people die. There are several rules for the Cup. If you break one, you will be disqualified and escorted out of the event. *Ki and Magic is allowed during fighting. *No harming/interfering with the audience in anyway. *No cheating, lying, or tarnishing anything. *No killing. *No sexual contact of any type during the Cup. *No harassment, including sexual. Intimidation is allowed but not too far. *Fighting is allowed only if you are a Participant, in the tournament. Keep it in the Tournament. *Be fair. This isn't really a rule but a recommendation. Sign up is in the comments. Requirements for the Cup must be met to participate: *You must have an eligible background. Any major crime history is not allowed. *You can not have any signs of extreme mental illness or physical illness. This includes broken bones/parts, history of heart or body problems, pregnancy, or other problems that may cause disruption. Category:Role-Play Articles Category:Tournaments Category:Lookout I/II